


Jealousy is Ugly (Except When It's Not)

by YAdds



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Peter Parker, But Peter Likes It, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tony is kind of a dick, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAdds/pseuds/YAdds
Summary: Peter has a boyfriend.  Tony can't stand it.





	Jealousy is Ugly (Except When It's Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

“Don’t go with him,” Tony ground out.

“Mr. Stark, this isn’t fair,” Peter whispered desperately, gritting his teeth.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, looking away abruptly. “You think I don’t know that?” he hissed.

“Then…then why?” he implored, feeling tears of frustration forming that he angrily pushed back.

“Well, it’s hardly news to anyone that I’m not a good person, kid,” Tony said with outspread arms and a self-deprecating smile, as if that explained everything.

“Oh, fuck that! That’s just an excuse and you know it,” Peter burst out, hand slicing through the air. “And I’m not a fucking kid anymore, I’m 22 years old! Not that seeing me as a kid stopped you before.” His last comment was sent with a withering glare.

Tony looked like he’d been punched. “Excuse me?” he said incredulously, taking a step toward Peter, who matched him with his own forward movement.

“What? You think I magically forgot the time you shoved your tongue down my throat four years ago?”

“Oh, well I don’t remember it being such a hardship for you back then,” Tony snarked nastily.

Peter gripped at his hair and nearly growled in aggravation. “Of course it wasn’t a hardship! I was half in love with you and you knew it!”

“So you’re saying I took advantage of you then? That makes me feel so much better. Glad to know you’ve been thinking of me as a pushy pedophile for the past four years - makes sense why you barely gave me the time of day when you were at college.”

Peter scoffed. “Oh, that’s rich, coming from you, who treated me like a damn dog at your beck and call whenever you wanted all through my high school years.”

“Well, which is it Parker, did I not pay you enough attention or did I pay you too much attention as a child? Make up your mind - am I neglectful or a pervert?”

“Both! You yanked me around so much that I was desperate for any little bit of attention you would give me. Then you kissed me and-and it was-it was…” Peter trailed off.

Tony gestured impatiently for him to continue, his shoulders tight with tension.

.

Peter vividly remembered the moment, had revisited it often. He and Tony had been working in the lab and Peter had made some breakthrough on a project and turned to tell Mr. Stark about it, stoked beyond belief.

He remembered his excitement as he’d babbled about it, when Tony had looked at him then suddenly stepped into his space, grabbed the back of his neck, and kissed him. Peter had been shocked but had eventually responded with enthusiasm.

He remembered feeling completely bewildered as Tony backed him into the workbench behind him, coaxing Peter’s mouth open with his tongue. Peter had whined and clung desperately to the front of Tony’s shirt.

He remembered feeling unbearably aroused as the hand on the back of Peter’s neck slid up into his hair and pulled. “Ah-Mr. Stark!” Peter had gasped, his hips jerking.

He also remembered, so very distinctly, feeling abjectly humiliated as Tony had stopped abruptly, stepped away. He had stared at Peter for almost a full minute, looking almost completely unruffled as the boy panted, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and hair tousled. Then Tony had promptly turned around and walked away.

.

“It was confusing, alright? I mean, it wasn’t like I had never thought about you like that, although I never in a million years believed anything could have happened. I thought it meant maybe you were finally seeing me as an adult and you were my hero and it was amazing. Then you acted like nothing happened. You never even talked to me about it, told me it was a mistake or that I should just forget about it. That would have hurt, but it would have been better than feeling like I had done something mortally wrong.” Peter was beyond caring that he was rambling.

“Do you know how long I agonized about that?” Peter asked, anguish on his face.

“Not as long as I did, I can assure you,” Tony muttered.

“No, you don’t get to talk to right now! And I’m not talking about the kiss, even. You stopped after you, you know, pulled my hair.” Peter stumbled a little bit at the statement, still feeling the residual humiliation.

“I thought I was disgusting for liking it so much. I thought I’d grossed you out and that was why you rejected me and pretended it never happened. Do you know how long it took to get over feeling ashamed for that?”

Tony stood frozen in place, looking lost. “Peter…”

“I’m not done!” Peter interrupted with a glare. “And then I found Damien. He’s so good to me! He loves me for who I am and helped me realize that I’m not an unnatural freak. I’m trying to move on! I could be happy with him! And now-now you- Mr. Stark, why won’t you let me be with him?” he pleaded.

“I’m not stopping you,” Tony said mulishly.

“You told me not to go!” Peter shouted desperately.

“You didn’t have to listen!” Tony shouted back. “Don’t pin this on me! As you so blatantly pointed out earlier, you’re no longer a child. You don’t have to obey my every command.”

“But I would,” Peter said quietly. “If you’d let me.”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Peter, don’t.”

“Then tell me you don’t want me,” Peter insisted.

Tony opened his mouth, but Peter continued, “Let me be with Damien.”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut and Peter saw the muscles in his jaw jump as it clenched.

Peter laughed humorlessly. “So you don’t want to be with me but I can’t be with anyone else?”

Tony looked away again and stayed silent for once.

“God, that’s a new low, even for you,” Peter said bitterly. After another beat of silence, he sighed. “Whatever Tony, I’m already half an hour late to meet Damien. I’m leaving. And I’m not coming back here, except for emergencies. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Don’t. Don’t go to him, Peter. I can’t stand it,” Tony said lowly.

Peter stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Give me a reason not to,” he whispered.

“I-” Tony started, then stopped. When Peter finally looked at him, he saw him standing with fists clenched and every muscle in his body taut. “If I do this, I won’t ever be able to stop.”

Peter’s breath caught. “I won’t ever want you to stop. Mr. Stark,” he added breathlessly, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Tony watched the movement raptly, his eyes dark. “Come here,” he commanded.

Peter jumped to obey like he hadn’t done since they’d first met. Within a second, Peter was less than an arm-length away from him. It sent a dark pleasure coiling in his belly, getting this boy to heel.

Tony reached his hand out to run through Peter’s hair, stroking the silky strands as Peter’s lashes fluttered. Then he suddenly clenched his fist and pulled. “Haaaah, Mr. Stark!” Peter keened, mouth falling open and chest heaving.

“Beautiful,” Tony murmured. “This is why I had to leave last time, kid.”

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony pulled Peter closer with a bruising grasp on his hip, renewing his grip in his hair to pull his head to the side slightly. He moved in close, breathing in Peter’s ear, “You make me want to do terrible things to you.”

“Please,” Peter whimpered.

“I think about that day all the damn time. You looked up at me with those big, innocent eyes and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to wreck you. I hadn’t meant to get so rough with you, sweetheart, but then you took it so well, reacted so prettily. Do you know how much I wanted to throw you down on that worktable that day in the shop?” Tony growled.

“Why didn’t you?” Peter gasped.

“I was trying to be the good guy for once, although I guess I was a little too late already for that. But you were still in high school and I did, I knew that you were desperate for any attention you could get from me. And so blissfully innocent. I didn’t know if you really wanted it or were just going along with it. After that, I fucked around endlessly, like I hadn’t done since ten years ago.”

“I noticed,” Peter muttered sullenly.

“I was trying to get your sweet, ruined face out of my head, sweetheart,” he rumbled. “It didn’t work. Luckily, you were only a couple weeks from graduation then you were out of the city at college a couple months later. I thought that was a blessing until I realized how much I hated you leaving me and ignoring me.

“God Peter, it killed me. I knew there was no way you were going untouched there, and there was nothing I could do about it. Do you know how many times I made excuses to myself about why I needed to visit Cambridge? But at the thought of seeing you happy with someone else,” Tony snarled, his grip tightening to a brutal degree. “You turn me into a damn animal. I can’t stand when you’re away from me but the only way I can stand being around you is if I know you belong to me.”

This wasn’t healthy, Peter knew that. But instead of scaring him, it made the blood pound in his head, made his cock twitch. “You were always my number one priority. Even before there was anything remotely sexual about our relationship, I worshipped you,” Peter murmured, nuzzling against Tony’s neck.

Tony groaned, hands running restlessly all over Peter’s body. “I didn’t realize just how much I thrived on that until you were gone, baby boy. The thought of you putting anyone else on a pedestal…”

“Never. No one ever came close,” Peter affirmed. He leaned in close to Tony’s ear to whisper, “I always had to fight to keep myself quiet when I was with anyone else, because it was always your name on the tip of my tongue.” Peter’s heart raced at his admission, remembering the sick, twisted feelings of shame and pleasure that accompanied those moments.

Tony slammed Peter against the wall, pinning his wrists in one hand and biting hard at his throat. “Did any of those boys - ,” Tony spat. “They weren’t all boys,” Peter interrupted, panting with a smirk, goading.

Tony lifted his head and grabbed Peter’s chin, reluctantly intrigued. “Girls?” Peter tried to shake his head, but Tony’s grip wasn’t letting up. “Men?” he confirmed, voice dangerously soft. “Why, Mr. Parker, did you seduce your professors?”

“They reminded me more of you, Mr. Stark,” he intoned sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

“You are devious,” Tony purred. He sucked a mark high on Peter’s neck then pulled back to admire his work. “And how many of them could handle you like I can?” Tony questioned intently.

Peter scoffed, although his blown pupils betrayed him. “What makes you think _you_ know how to handle me?”

Tony maintained his hold on Peter’s wrists as the hand on Peter’s face drifted down to his throat, caressing the thin skin. “Oh sweetheart, all you want is for me to take you in hand. All your innocent looks and bratty attitude just cover up that hunger, to be taken care of and owned.” Tony’s hand tightened on Peter’s throat.

Peter’s eyes rolled back and he tilted his head back for easier access, releasing a strangled moan. Oh, Tony wanted to devour this beautiful creature. He moved Peter’s hands further up the wall, Peter’s back arching as his torso was pulled taut, and shoved his thigh between the boy’s legs. Peter’s hips rolled against him once before he went still, trembling with the effort.

“Good boy,” Tony praised lowly as he gradually released the pressure around his neck.

Peter whimpered. “You’re right,” he croaked. He cleared his throat. “I want you to give me what none of the others could give me. I want you to tear me to pieces then put me back together again. I want you to hold me down and mark me up. I want you to claim me, so thoroughly that no one else would ever dare lay a hand on me,” Peter gasped fervently. “Please, Mr. Stark!”

“Yes,” Tony hissed. Yes, yes, yes, how could he refuse such a beautiful plea. The monstrous heat inside him writhed, fueling his need to take _everything_ from this boy.

Tony felt himself spiraling out of control in a way he never had before. “Peter, honey, you’d stop me if I go too far, right?”

Peter nodded dazedly.

Tony grabbed his chin and gazed intently at him. “I mean it, Peter. You make me fucking crazy but I don’t want to actually hurt you. Promise me, you’ll ask me to stop if you don’t like something.”

Peter whined in frustration. “Yes, I promise. But I want it all, Mr. Stark. Ruin me.”

Peter couldn’t stop the low whine that ripped out of his throat when Tony finally, _finally_ kissed him. As Tony’s hands slid down to his waist to shove him further against the wall, he used his newly freed hands to clench frantically at the front of Tony’s shirt, a mimicry of that first kiss so long ago. He felt just as helplessly overwhelmed, but it was so much better this time. This time, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Tony’s kiss was filthy, Peter’s mouth falling open obligingly as little mewls poured out of his mouth. His hips flexed against Tony’s hold, sending another rush to his cock when the man didn’t budge.

Peter panted as Tony’s mouth left his to trail down his neck, his hands rucking up Peter’s shirt. Those long, thick, calloused fingers left burning trails against his skin, branding him. Peter threw back his head with a thump as Tony bit hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He wasn’t sure if the stars in his vision were from the collision against the wall or the havoc Tony was wreaking on his body.

Peter’s heart raced as Tony slowly pulled Peter’s shirt over his head. His hands trailed back down his body to thumb open the button on his jeans, pushing them and his underwear over Peter’s hips before Peter took over and shimmied out of them.

“Look at me, baby boy,” Tony murmured huskily. Peter’s eyes lifted slightly, gazing at him from under heavy lids. Tony slowly brought his hand up to trace the deep flush of arousal that extended down onto the pale, perfect skin of his chest. He watched the goosebumps break out across Peter’s skin, reveled in the sharp intake of breath as he brushed against a hard, pebbled nipple.

When he saw Peter’s eyes flutter shut, he grasped that sweet little nub and twisted. Peter’s eyes flew open with a gasp. “Ahhh-!”

“I want your eyes on me, honey. I want you to know exactly who’s doing this to you,” Tony rumbled.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he panted.

Tony gave Peter’s cheek a soft pat then stepped back to sit on the couch behind him, lounging with his arms across the back and his legs spread.

Peter’s gaze caught on the bulge in Tony’s slacks. He quickly made his way over to the couch and sank to his knees, running his hands reverently up Tony’s thighs. He looked up and licked his lips. “Please, Mr. Stark?”

Tony continued reclining, seemingly unaffected with the exception of the darkening of his eyes as he drawled, “Please, what, Parker? I’m not a mind reader.”

“Please, sir, can I suck your cock?” Peter pleaded, his ears reddening as he looked up at Tony from under his lashes.

“You may,” he said dismissively, making an offhand ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hand before resuming his relaxed position.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter hummed as his hands moved from Tony’s thighs to his belt. He made quick work of the buckle and zipper. When Tony made no move to assist in removing his pants, Peter glanced up in question. Tony’s eyebrows raised expectantly. Peter leaned forward to mouth at the outline of Tony’s dick in his black boxer briefs. He wasn’t all the way hard yet and Peter felt dizzy with the surge of humiliated arousal that shot through him as his own dick was already leaking between his thighs.

Peter reached for the waistband of Tony’s underwear, pulling them down enough to release the man’s cock. Peter groaned, his mouth watering at the sight of the thick length, leaning heavily to the side in its semi-hard state. Unable to resist any longer, Peter lunged forward, his mouth coming down over the head as his hands cradled and stroked the shaft. He heard Tony pull in a sharp breath through his nose, spurring him to sink down further. He reveled in the heavy, pliable weight on his tongue, pleasure and pride singing through his blood as he felt it harden fully in his mouth.

Peter opened eagerly and sank down as far as he could down the shaft. He was almost to the base when he gagged, pulling back. Tony’s hand at the back of his head didn’t allow him to get far.

“I didn’t take you for a quitter, sweetheart,” he goaded roughly.

Peter cut his eyes up at the man reproachfully, which earned him a harsh tug on his hair just this side of painful. Eyelids fluttering, Peter moaned as he tried again. Chuckling, Tony’s hand gentled, coaxing him further. When Peter gagged again, Tony flexed his fingers in warning. Peter took a deep breath and inched further.

“Good boy,” Tony breathed. A soft whimper escaped Peter’s throat and his cock leaked.

His throat relaxed and his lips reached the root of Tony’s cock. Tony groaned, holding Peter in place for several long seconds before letting him pull back.

Peter refused to pull all the way off, bobbing up and down Tony’s length, mouth sloppy and wet as he breathed hard through his nose, desperately eager to please. When Tony shifted again to trace down his neck, Peter took him deep again. Tony’s grasp tightened, feeling the boy’s throat work around him.

As Peter pulled back again, gasping, Tony cupped his jaw and commanded his attention. “God Peter, look at you, so fucking beautiful,” he praised, voice quiet and husky. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Peter nodded slowly, mouth falling open and eyes glazing.

“Yes, you are, so good for me.” A high, keening whine was coming from Peter’s open mouth as Tony softly stroked his face. “That’s all you ever wanted, wasn’t it sweetheart? To be my good boy, earn my praise?”

“Yes, more than - ah!- anything -haaah!- Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped as his eyes fell shut, his eyebrows furrowing as his teeth bit down hard on his swollen lower lip.

Tony glanced down and his breath whooshed out of him. “Oh. Oh, baby,” he whispered, frozen.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered miserably. “I was trying so hard to be good, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, Peter, no, you’re- God, you’re so beyond perfect, you have no idea,” he assured, pulling Peter off the floor and into his lap, running his hands all over his beautiful boy’s body. His fingers trailed through the pearly white residue on Peter’s stomach, still reeling with lustful disbelief.

“As long as you promise you’ll be able to come again when I fuck you into this couch, then you have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” he growled in Peter’s ear.

Peter moaned in response, his hips hitching against Tony’s stomach, smearing his $400 shirt with come. “Please,” he whined.

Tony stretched up to capture Peter’s lips again. Peter’s arms wound around Tony’s neck as he fell into it, letting Tony devour him, tongue plundering his mouth. Tony’s hands trailed lightly down Peter’s back, making him shiver then gasp as he grabbed his ass in a firm grip, kneading the plump flesh.

Feeling Peter’s erection returning quickly, Tony guided Peter’s hips to roll against his own. They both inhaled sharply as their cocks brushed together. Tony surged up and bit hard at Peter’s lip, his grip tightening on his ass, urging him to move faster.

Peter pulled back, panting, his hips still undulating wildly. “Pl-Please, Mr. Stark!” he cried.

Tony cursed and brought his hand to Peter’s mouth. Peter’s mouth immediately latched onto his first two fingers, slurping messily. Tony’s gaze was fixed on the boy’s mouth as he pulled his fingers back slowly before pushing back in, pressing down on Peter’s tongue.

He pulled them out again and brought them down to Peter’s ass, trailing lightly down the crease before circling teasingly at his entrance. Peter’s breath hitched and he arched his back, desperate for more contact. And who was Tony to deny such a lovely plea?

They both groaned as his middle finger sank all the way in with ease. He worked the second finger in with a little more difficulty, biting harshly at Peter’s neck, which served to both distract him and trigger a submissive reaction that made the boy’s body go pliant. Peter breathed harshly as they entered him slowly before scissoring him open. It wasn’t long before Peter’s hips were moving again, riding Tony’s hand.

Tony stared up at Peter’s face, captivated by his heavily lidded, glazed eyes, his flushed cheeks, his red, swollen lips, the bite marks littering his neck. “You’re better than anything I ever imagined,” Tony murmured subconsciously. Peter’s breath stuttered and he slammed down onto Tony’s fingers.

Tony moved to remove his fingers and Peter nearly sobbed, hand flying down to hold him in place. Tony chuckled softly. “Baby, we’re going to need more than this if you want me to fuck you.”

Peter looked down at him mournfully as he released him. Tony urged him gently off his lap and reached over to the drawer of the side table to pull out a tube of lube.

“Turn around,” Tony rumbled, gaze heavy on Peter’s back as he turned and bent over the couch cushions. Peter heard the snick of the tube a few seconds before there were three fingers pressing insistently at his hole. Tony wasn’t gentle about it this time, which only had Peter’s cock twitching as he yelped and arched back to better present his ass. It wasn’t long before Tony was pulling his fingers out, giving a firm smack to his ass that had Peter jolting forward with a gasp.

He felt Tony’s erection, slick with lube and hot as a brand as it slid slowly down his crease, catching on his hole on its way back up. Tony repeated the motion several more times before hooking his thumb in Peter’s hole, pulling him open as he circled it with the head of his cock. Peter was shaking with anticipation.

Finally, he slid the tip of his cock inside and Peter sighed long and low in gratification, followed quickly by an agonized whine when Tony immediately pulled back out. “Mr. Staaaark,” he wailed.

His complaint was met with another firm smack. “Whiney boys don’t get rewards,” he growled and Peter barely held back a sob as Tony continued to barely push the tip in. And out. And in. And out. Until finally, Tony plunged his cock all the way to the hilt in one brutal thrust, groaning long and low as Peter screamed.

“Oh, oh God, Mr. Stark, I-I can’t,” he sobbed.

“Shh, shh, of course you can, sweetheart,” Tony rasped, only giving Peter a second before pulling back and slamming back in. Peter groaned, hands twisting in the fabric of the couch as his thighs tried to snap together. “Ah, so deep! Mr. Stark!”

Tony pounded into him mercilessly, one hand in a bruising grip on Peter’s hip while the other smoothed up Peter’s back in a deceptively gentle caress as the boy finally adjusted and was pushing back to meet his thrusts with little “Ah! Ah! Ah!” moans. Then Tony’s caress turned into a harsh pull on the hair at the back of Peter’s head, yanking it up and back.

Peter’s eyes cracked open with a strangled yelp and he felt a flush spread rapidly all the way down to his chest as he caught a glimpse of their reflection in the floor-to-ceiling windows directly in front of them: Peter was completely naked, mouth hanging open wantonly, his cock bouncing up and down as Tony, still completely clothed and looking composed except for his wild eyes, pounded into him from behind.

Tony noticed him looking and shot his reflection a smirk. “You like what you see?” he hissed into Peter’s ear roughly.

Peter could only nod slightly; even if his throat hadn’t been pulled taut enough that he could barely get a sound out, he could barely breathe as the angle had changed with Peter’s torso tilted up and every one of Tony’s thrusts was nailing his prostate head on.

“Look at you, such a slut for me, so pretty,” he murmured, thrusts going slow and sensual. Peter’s eyes drifted closed as a flash of arousal slammed into him and Tony licked at the hot flush as it deepened even further, spreading across the back of Peter’s neck.

Tony released Peter’s hair, opting instead to shove the boy’s face into the couch. He gripped onto Peter’s hips hard, resuming his brutal pace as he admired the bow of his back as he arched beneath him. Peter clung onto the cushion beneath him, babbling incoherently as Tony’s cock reached even deeper.

Tony observed the tears in Peter’s eyes with a sinister satisfaction. “Can’t get this from Damien, can you Peter?” he snarled, spitting out the other man’s name.

“N-no,” Peter whimpered.

“What was that?” Tony asked sharply, stopping and pulling out almost completely.

“No! No! No one can fuck me like you, Mr. Stark,” Peter sobbed. “I’m yours, I’ve always been yours, just waiting for you to take me. Been dreaming of this for years,” he babbled.

Tony’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt that dark hunger roar through him, leaning down to envelop Peter’s body with his own, biting at his shoulders hard enough to leave deep marks, wanting to stake his claim.

He stroked Peter’s leaking cock and it only took three strokes before the boy was choking on air, release spurting onto his expensive couch. Tony couldn’t have cared less as he groaned and Peter’s vice-like grip milked his own orgasm from him, his hips continuing to twitch forward in uncontrollable, aborted thrusts.

Straightening, Tony pulled out slowly, eyes locked on his come leaking out of Peter’s gaping, twitching hole. He gathered it on his fingers before shoving it back in, Peter responding with a high-pitched moan.

Tony collapsed on the couch, pulling Peter to his chest and carding his fingers gently through his hair. Peter buried his face in Tony’s neck and tucked his arms underneath him against Tony’s chest, his shoulders hitching as he sniffled.

“Hey sweetie, you alright?” Tony asked softly as he felt drops of moisture on his neck.

Peter nodded and snuffled. “Y-yeah,” he croaked. “Just... intense.”

Tony let out a short laugh. “That’s one word for it. Do you need anything?”

Peter shook his head. “No, can you just...hold me for a little bit?” he asked tentatively, not sure exactly where he stood, whether Tony just wanted him to fuck then leave or…

He felt his chest swell as Tony murmured, “I’d like nothing more.” His arms came around him to wrap him up tight, pressing a soft kiss right above his ear.

“Thank you,” Peter sighed, nuzzling closer and pressing his own kiss to the underside of Tony’s jaw.

“I always take care of my possessions,” Tony promised and Peter flushed with the warmth that shot through him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3 - hopefully I got the weird formatting kinks out. Let me know if you see any problems :)


End file.
